El Plan para Capturar ¡Al Kyuubi!
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: ¿Colegialas? ¿Fiesta? ¿Licuarlo? Una reunión para que cada Akatsuki de su idea para capturar al Kyuubi. ¿Y cual es tu idea para capturar al chico Kyuubi?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, un producto elaborado, embasado y exportado por Masashi Kishimito 2.0.

**Advertencia: **Algo de OoC.

Mi intento del regreso del humor a mis fic's x3

Aps, la pagina se come letras y signos de exclamación, asique no es mi culpa xD

¡Disfruten! Eso quiero :D

* * *

**El Plan Para Capturar…**

**¡Al Kyuubi!**

Deidara jugaba con un mechón de su rubio cabello entre sus dedos, mirando a cualquier sitio. Cerca de él la ventana estaba abierta, y Tobi, ahí disfrutando de la brisa y mirando los pajaritos.

Los Akatsukis yacían reunidos en la sala, algunos sentados como Deidara, otros de pie como Tobi.

Konan tosió antes de hablar para acaparar la atención. —Veo que estamos todos.

Hidan levantó la mano.

— ¿Y el líder?

—Hidan, sabes perfectamente que él no se hace presente. —dijo con seriedad, cruzando los brazos.

—Y por esa razón, manda a su secretaria. —bromeó Tobi que recibió una penetrante mirada de la joven, la cual no perdería tiempo en él, más aun que sea el líder encubierto.

—Tobi, ¿te vas a quedar ahí o vas a tomar atención? E Itachi-san, por favor deja leer el diario que esto es importante.

Cuando todos los hombres dejaron de hacer sus estúpidas cosas, Konan procedió a que se debía la reunión.

—Deben saber que hemos tenido problemas en Akatsuki.

—Tch. Pero si Kakuzu tiene todo el dinero. —interrumpió acusadoramente el religioso.

—Cierra la boca, idiota. —contestó Kakuzu.

—No me refiero al dinero. Es más, Pein me dijo que todo está bien. Gracias Kakuzu. —agradeció Konan.

Kakuzu sonrió para asimismo sintiéndose orgullo, mientras que su compañero Hidan, chasqueó la lengua.

—El asunto es el siguiente: Hemos estado toda la temporada tratando se capturar al Kyuubi, y nada resulta; siempre está acompañado de refuerzos.

—Y el líder quiere que demos nuestras ideas para capturarlo. —Itachi ha hablado.

—Sí. Pero que sea algo bueno. Ejemplo es el caso de Sasori que está muerto.

— ¡Sasori no danna! ¡¿Por qué~? —exclamó Deidara mirando al techo.

—Vamos Deidara, ha pasado media temporada. Supéralo. —le aconsejó Kisame.

— ¿Eh? Tú no sabes quien fue Sasori para mí, uhn. Fue mi maestro.

—Senpai, me tiene a mí; su amigo —Tobi se acercó, señalándose a él mismo. El rubio lo observó entre cerrando los ojos o el ojo que se podía ver y regresó la vista hacia delante—. Me ignoró por completo… Tobi está triste.

Al notar que había terminado la pequeña dramatización de Deidara, Konan continuó.

—Si alguien tiene algún plan para capturar al Kyuubi, dígala.

— ¡Tengo un plan! —el infantil de la organización levantó la mano—. Podríamos vestirnos de unas sexys colegialas, el chico Kyuubi no creo que resista a tal tentación, pero no creo que sea buena idea que fuéramos todos —creyendo que todo era una buena idea, cambió su posición infantil a una seria, llevando su mano al mentón—. Uhm, si eso. Debería ir Deidara-senpai, el parece más a una chica. Entonces cuando el Kyuubi caiga en sus redes, ¡Atacamos! —terminó con toda energía señalando al infinito.

Los Akatsukis quedaron atónitos por la absurda idea, nadie habló dando el nacimiento del silencio… por un segundo.

— ¡Qué! —Deidara exasperó y se lanzó a ahorcar a Tobi— ¡Vuelve a decir que parezco mujer y te rompo los huesos, uhn! ¡Ese es el plan más estúpido que he oído! ¡Muere, muere!

— ¡Senpai…! ¡Zetsu-san, Kakuzu-san, ayúdenme! ¡Arg, no quiero morir tan joven!

Mientras ellos dos siguieron peleando, Kakuzu pidió su idea.

—Podríamos…

—Joder. Ir a ofrecerle dinero al Kyuubi para que se entregue no va a funcionar. ¡Siguiente! —interrumpió su "adorable" compañero inmortal.

—Como si la tuya fuera tan buena. —Kakuzu se molestó.

— ¡Claro que lo es! Podríamos enviar al hermano de Itachi al chico Kyuubi, lo convence que serán amigos otra vez, y lo lleva hasta aquí. ¡Y atacamos! —seguido de esto, comenzó a reir como todo un loco.

Mientras tanto, Deidara sigue en el intento de matar a Tobi.

—Tu idea es peor que la-

—Pero, quizás no sea buena idea —dijo cortando la palabra a Kakuzu, este al escuchar, pensó que no era tan estúpido—. En el caso que no resultara, podemos traer a Sasuke aquí, le decimos al Kyuubi que se encuentra con nosotros. Entonces llega ¡Y atacamos joder! —sobresaltó tomando su hoz en posición de ataque mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Konan y los demás lo miraron desconcertados… y Deidara sigue en lo suyo.

—Bueno… Deidara por favor, deja a Tobi —le ordenó la Akatsuki a la cual accedió—. La de Hidan suena estúpida, pero tiene algo que puede resultar.

— ¿Así? —se sorprendió el albino, acto seguido Kakuzu tiró de su capa para que se sentara.

— ¿Qué dices Itachi?

—…Si traen a Sasuke comenzará a atacarme y se irá, dudo que quiera cooperar. —dijo.

—Itachi-san, quizás le decimos que estás aquí pero no lo estás —mencionó Kisame—. No sea mala idea.

—Kisame, el problema no es Sasuke, es Orochimaru, puede que venga. —aquello sonó aterrador más por el nombre del ex-Akatsuki. Todos sintieron escalofríos, a nadie le gustaba que sacara esa lengua, y peor, que acosara al pobre de Itachi.

—Itachi tiene razón —dijo Konan—. La idea de Hidan no sirve.

—Era obvio. Una mollera vacía no está realmente vacía; está llena de basura. —opinó Kakuzu.

El jashinista lo observó extrañado, procesando la información. —No te insultaré, porque no te entendí ni una mierda.

— ¿Deidara, algún plan? —sigue la mujer.

—Uhm. Me alegra que me hayas preguntado. Claro que la tengo, uhn —dice con orgullo—. Tobi y yo vamos a capturar al Kyuubi, y cuando lo tengamos al frente… ¡Boom! ¡El arte es una explosión! ¿Qué dices Tobi?

—… —el aludido lo miró por varios segundos antes de contestar y tener cuidado en lo que iba a decir. Deidara que sonreía orgulloso de su artístico plan, entrecerró los ojos, dando un semblante serio a Tobi—. Eh~…, claro… Senpai.

— ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Ash, viniendo de alguien como tú no comprendería, uhn.

—Yo apoyo el plan de Tobi. Ver a Deidara-chan vestida de colegiala sería divertido. —dijo Hidan entre risillas.

— ¿Cinco millones de espermatozoides y tuviste que ser el primero, uhn? —insultó de modo inteligente al igual que el tesorero.

—Tch. No sé qué sucede con ustedes dos que no los entiendo ni una jota, joder. —por suerte no comprendió los insultos inteligentes de ambos Akatsukis, si no se armaría una pelea en honor a Jashin-sama.

—Bien, bien, creo que esto no va para ningún lado. ¿Ustedes, Kisame y Zetsu? —preguntó Konan.

Ambos no hablaron. Entonces Itachi pidió la palabra.

—Puedo darle 72 horas de sufrimiento.

—Joder, eso es aterrador Itachi. El chico no tiene la culpa. —argumentó Hidan.

—Siguiente, Zetsu. —dijo la Akatsuki.

—Podríamos echar al chico Kyuubi a una licuadora gigante y licuarlo con leche. —respondió la parte blanca.

—Pero Zetsu… lo matarías.

—Lo sé, pero creo que el batido sabría delicioso. —y respondió la parte negra de una manera aterradora.

A Deidara a Tobi le dieron náuseas.

—Arg. Kisame, espero que tu idea valga la pena. —Konan ya deseaba irse, no quería escuchar más estupideces.

—Bueno, primero quiero patearle el trasero a Maito Gai. —propuso entre sonrisas.

— ¿Aun con eso? Kisame-san, llevas tres temporadas con eso. Andas igual que Deidara-senpai. Supéralo. —interrumpió la vocecita molestosa de Tobi.

—Tobi, a veces me dan ganas de matarte —dijo frunciendo el ceño y enmarcando una filosa sonrisa—. Segundo, tiremos al Kyuubi a los tiburones o, tercero, lo invitamos a una fiesta de cumpleaños… puede ser el de Deidara; es el más joven. Y lo emborrachamos… ¡Y atacamos!

— ¡Sí~, fiesta! —saltó de la emoción el enmascarado—. ¡Y atacamos! ¡Luego celebramos vistiendo a Deidara-senpai de colegiala!

— ¡¿Aún sigues con eso? ¡Idiota! —nuevamente Deidara fue a ahorcar a su infantil compañero.

—Mejor vuelvo con Pein. Sabía que esto no resultaría. —murmuró Konan dejando a los hombres de la "casa" para ir a informarle a Pein que la idea de hacer una reunión y que todos dieran una opinión de cómo capturar al Kyuubi, fue un completo desastre, pero…

— ¿Y cuál es tú idea Konan? —preguntó Itachi.

—Vamos a Konoha y la cubrimos con papel higiénico.

— ¿Pero y el Kyuubi?

—Am… ¿quedará suave? No lo había pensado. Bueno, los dejo solos —al final decidió irse donde el líder—. Vestirse de colegias, ofrecerle dinero, el hermano de Itachi, 72 horas, licuarlo con leche, fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Qué clase de ideas son esas? Ash. Que fastidio. Era mejor la mía. —ya había llegando donde Pein.

— ¿Cómo fue la reunión? ¿Algún plan? —preguntó.

—Lo siento Nagato. Pero si supieras las cosas que dijeron, creo que los matarías. Vestirse de colegialas, ofrecerle dinero, licuarlo, fiesta, emborracharlo, entre otras más.

—Lo sabía.

Y así fue como Nagato o Pein o como quieras llamarle, usó su plan de ir a atacar directamente a Konoha y capturar al Kyuubi.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Demoré una semana en terminarlo. Supuestamente es una escena no emitida por Kishi xD. Las ideas de Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi y Konan, fueron dadas por Vanne, gracias, muchas gracias. Y por supuesto los insultos inteligentes de Kakuzu y Deidara. Am… eso.

_¿Review's?_


End file.
